The Silly Nonsense Note 19 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the nineteenth silly note: The Guns of Navarone (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Come See What the Roar is About" # "Now Playing at a Theater Near You" # Atlantis: The Lost Empire Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Monsters, Inc. Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Max Keeble's Big Move Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Recess: School's Out Preview # The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart Preview # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Preview # Dumbo Preview # "Join Us After the Program" # 1996 Warner Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo "Barney's Musical Castle" on home video in stores March 6, 2001 from Lyrick Studios Depending on how you feel about the Purple One, Barney's Musical Castle is either a loathsome marketing tool (a self-addressed piece of video fan mail, sort of) or a magnificent 70-minute romp for young minds. The tape plants viewers in the audience for a performance of Barney's second live stage show, a cross-country affair for which more than a million of the warm-fuzzies-inducing big fellas turned out. The story's simple: Barney and his usual complement of sidekicks (a handful of completely nonironic, overly nice school kids, plus the brother-sister dino duo of BJ and Baby Bop) discover a lost crown in the flimsy-looking set they call the Enchanted Forest and set out to return it to the king. Their mission is interspersed with syrupy, kid-pleasing song and dance numbers (20 of them total). To gain entry to the king's castle, for instance, the gang must perform the musical equivalent of a password. That's a song, the guard explains, that involves clapping, foot-stamping, and shouting hooray! (Barney to the crowd: "Do we know a song like that?") Throughout the performance, the camera cuts away to shots of singing, clapping, overjoyed toddlers, and their delighted-looking parents, most of them gripping, wearing, or waving some article of Barney paraphernalia. Buy the video if you've disappointed a young devotee of the dinosaur by skipping the show when it blew through your town or if the king of cornball makes your kids happy. "Barney's Colorful World" on DVD and video in stores September 14, 2004 from HIT Entertainment Barney has your ticket to adventure as he brings the magic of his colorful stage show to video. Join the purple dino-star and his co-stars, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit exciting places and make new friends, including a tap-dancing monkey, an ice-skating polar bear and a starfish who sings rock and roll! Imagine flying to a rain forest, dancing with penguins in the Arctic, and exploring the colorful world under the sea. Sing and dance along with Barney on a magical, musical trip around our colorful world! "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour" is coming to town this fall of 2006 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop are going on a super-dee-duper musical adventure to a tee-rific toy factory and will be introducing their newest dino friend - Riff, in Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour. On their journey to get BJ and Baby Bop's toys repaired, the four dinos meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, life-sized musical instruments and much more! "Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!" is coming soon to your neighborhood November 2010 Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this BRAND NEW, interactive, live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including your children’s favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker", "Dino Dance", "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock ‘n Roll Star". You’ll be singing and dancing in the aisles with your favorite purple dinosaur and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff. It’s a fun-filled show all about sharing, caring and friendship -- brought to you by the power of your imagination! "A Day in the Park with Barney" opens at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando 1995 It's the only place on earth where kids can meet Barney and his friends Baby Bop and BJ live every day in a sing-along, clap-along musical show. The fun takes place in a peaceful park setting with trees, park benches and flowers. While the characters dance and sing both new songs and familiar favorites leaves fall from the sky, snowflakes flutter down, the stars come out and other magical surprises take place. Kidomo proudly represents HIT Entertainment Canada (Barney, Angelina Ballerina, Bob the Builder, Thomas & Friends, Pingu, Kipper, Mike the Knight); Hasbro Canada (My Little Pony, Chuck the Dump Truck, Doh-Doh); Nickelodeon (Dora, Diego, SpongeBob, Patrick, Blue, Wonder Pets, Kai Lan) Classic Media Group (Guess with Jess, Olivia); The Wiggles (Dorothy, Wags, Henry) and The Big Comfy Couch, for marketing, PR initiatives and live events in Canada. "Barney's Imagination Island" Book Based on the NBC prime time network special which debuted April 24th, Barney's Imagination Island is a unique book that features specially adapted full-color art taken from actual scenes in the network special and includes Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and several of the familiar cast members from the Barney & Friends. "Barney's Great Adventure" Book This book follows the storyline of the movie, "Barney's Great Adventure." If your child has seen the movie, this book will help to remind your child of main events and can be used as a starting point for discussion of favorite moments in the movie. This is also a good book to reinforce sequencing. What happened first and what happened next? A few years ago my daughter spotted some videos at the store which depicted farm scenes and characters on the front. Having never heard of the Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm series before, I agreed to let her rent one of them. After finding that she loved it, we went back to rent others in the series, and then decided that since these were the only videos she wanted to rent at the time, that we would purchase all three in the series: Past, Present and Future, That's What Friends are For, and this one, Share and Care Alike. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Share and Care Alike is approximately fifty minutes long, broken down into two episodes: "Everything's Coming Up Apples" and "Moo-sic to My Ears". Every episode has the same cast of six characters, and though others may be spoken of (parents, siblings, or friends), they are never in the stories, making it easy for younger children to keep track of the characters involved: * Old Mac (a human) * Joanna (a human veterinary student who helps Old Mac) * Lucinda Chick (a person in a chicken costume) * Celeste Cow (a person in a cow costume) * Alfred Pig (a person in a pig costume) * Poppycock Rooster (a marionette) Each episode begins with their rendition of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" with the upbeat characters singing and dancing around. "Everything's Coming Up Apples" begins with Old Mac and Celeste Cow discussing their garden and Lucinda Chick joins them wanting to help, they sing "Down By the Garden" (to the tune of "Down By the Station") while they wait for the worms to loosen the dirt for them. Alfred Pig needs a lesson in sharing and caring, and after he walks away with Old Mac's rake, tricks Celeste to get her off of a swing, and takes all of the straw that Lucinda was willing to share, they all sing "The More We Plant Together" ("The More We Get Together"). Joanna arrives with seedlings that she planted in soil in cut off empty milk cartons, and tells us that we can do the same with seeds or beans from our kitchen. We learn that seeds with grow over time, if they are given water and sunlight. When it is time to plant the seeds, they find that Alfred has eaten them all, which upsets everyone, so they begin singing "You're Better Off With a Wishing Trough", which is in every episode. The idea is that they pool their wishes near the trough, and usually they get what they wish for. This time, when the song is over, there are seeds and tools for planting, along with a basket of apples, which prompts Old Mac to read the story of the Apple Star. First he shows us an apple which has been cut in half so that we can see that the seeds inside make a star shape, and then he tells how Mother Nature put the stars inside apples, since there were too many stars in the sky. Following the story, their own barnyard version of "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star". After the song, they finally get the seeds planted. When Celeste and Lucinda go to get their lunches, they find they are missing and right blame Alfred. He did take the lunches, but only to make a nice big lunch for everybody to share, so Alfred has indeed learned to share The second episode is entitled "Moo-sic to My Ears" and begins with Old Mac singing as he prepares snacks for his barnyard friends. He calls them all to come eat, but they only take a bite or two before they return to their game of tag, without saying "thank you". When Poppycock Rooster realizes that Old Mac is upset, he and the others want to do something to make it up to him. They sing "Old Mac Likes to Dance and Sing" (to the tune of "7Mary Had A Little Lamb") to try and figure out what would make him feel better. They decide to perform a thank you musical show for Old Mac and enlist Joanna's help. They make a kazoo out of a comb and cover blocks with sandpaper to make music and sing "Old MacDonald was a Farmer" (to the tune of "Michael Finnegan"). Old Mac comes by, and since they all hide what they are working on and decline his invitation for a tractor ride, he feels even worse than before, prompting him to sing "Nobody Wants to Play with Me". As the barnyard pals work on their show, they sing an upbeat tune about their Moo-sical. They decide that Alfred will tell jokes, and Lucinda will be the choreographer, but they realize they have no costumes, so its time to sing "You're Better Off With a Wishing Trough" and combine their wishes. At the end of the song, they are disappointed that only scraps of material appeared, and not actual costumes, but Joanna helps them create costumes out of them. Old Mac comes looking for them, and is surprised to see them in their costumes, until they explain that they have created a special Moo-sical to thank him for all that he has done. They give him a crown and a throne and sing "Hail to Old Mac" ("Hail to the Chief") followed by "Old King Mac" ("Old King Cole"). They begin the show about a princess who enjoys the antics of her court jester, but never says thank you. They sing "One Dull Pig" ("Three Blind Mice"), and the story continues to say that the pig brings things to the princess each day, but she never thanks him, so eventually he stopped visiting. The princess missed the pig, and sends for him so that she can thank him. When he comes back, he is no longer dull, because the thank you made him Super Pig. The whole barnyard has learned that they need to say "thank you" when somebody does something nice for them. At the end, Old Mac and Joanna tell us that we can make our own instruments at home, such as the kazoo, a drum out of a food container, or dried beans stapled inside of two paper plates. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Share and Care Alike is part of the Bright Beginnings series which is produced by Disney/Buena Vista Home Video. The barnyard characters, dressed in bright colors, and corralled by the two humans, were hits with my children from their first viewing of one of these Old MacDonald videotapes. The stories are kept simple so that preschoolers can understand them, and most of the songs are kept short and sung to familiar tunes so that they do not lose interest. As was to be expected, following the film's immense success in theaters in the 1991 holiday season, Beauty and the Beast thundered onto home video in the fall of 1992. It sold a stunning amount of cassettes, approximately 20,000,000 in North America. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # Sleeping Beauty Re-Release Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Jungle Book Preview # The Rescuers Down Under Preview # Bambi Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Prologue # "Belle" # Belle Meets Gaston # Maurice's Invention # Maurice Gets Lost # Maurice Comes Upon a Castle # Gaston Proposes to Belle/"Belle" (Reprise) # Belle Arrives at the Castle # Belle's New Home # "Gaston" # Belle Meets Mrs. Potts and Chip # Belle is Being Difficult # Belle Leaves Her Bedroom/Meeting Cogsworth and Lumiere # "Be Our Guest" # A Tour of the Castle # Exploring the West Wing/Belle Finds the Enchanted Rose/Belle and the Beast's Argument # Belle Runs Off/Beast Battles the Wolves # Gaston Plans a Scheme with Monsieur D'Arque # Something Special for Belle ("Something There") # A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") # Beast Sets Belle Free # Gaston's Evil Plan in Action ("Murder the Beast") # The Castle Under Attack # Beast vs. Gaston # Transformation/Happy Ending # End Credits (Song: "Beauty and the Beast") # The Great Mouse Detective Preview # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1992 Promo # Winnie the Pooh Mini-Classics Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Elliot Moose is a Canadian children's live-action and animated television series which was aired on TVOntario in Canada and PBS in the United States as part of the PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch until it was cancelled. Currently, the series airs on the TV station Qubo in the United States. Based on a series of children's books by Andrea Beck, its 104 episodes show the adventures of a young moose named Elliot who lives in a place called "The Big House", and shares adventures while having lots of fun with his friends; Beaverton, Lionel, Socks, and Paisley. The series was produced by Nelvana, then later on Corus Entertainment. Boppin' Bugs: "The Huggabug Club," a popular, live-action musical children's show in the "Barney" vein that airs on 250 public television stations nationally, is now on home video. The half-hour, song-filled show with full-body puppets named Huggabug, Auntie Bumble and Miss Oops-A-Daisy, plus a cast of camera-aware kids called "Buggsters," are sugary enough to make adult teeth ache, but preschoolers dig 'em. It began airing in July 1995, and is an ambitious effort from its creators, the acting sisters Audrey and Judy Landers, who also host, and their savvy show-biz mom, Ruth Landers. (Locally, it can be seen weekdays at 2 p.m. on Orange County's KOCE-TV Channel 50.) The sisters, familiar from sultry roles in TV movies and episodic roles, tone down their adult screen personas to lead young viewers in original, feel-good music and lessons in sharing, cooperating and self-esteem. "The Huggabug Club," Anchor Bay Entertainment at Kmart, Target, Blockbuster, $8.98. Audiocassettes: $8.98. It stars Sharon, Lois and Bram and two new characters C.C. Copycat, a sarcastic blue feline played by Dwayne Adams, and Ella Acapella, a young female elephant, played by Tikka Sherman. The show mocked the life of an actual television station. It included many skits and musical bits with Sharon, Lois & Bram acting as many different characters. Along with Ella Acapella and C.C. Copycat, Sharon, Lois & Bram operate a fictional TV station called Skinnamarink TV. The name comes from the song Skidamarink which closed the trio's original The Elephant Show. The wraparounds involved the Big Red Button which does various things to the studio and the group. The award winning Kidsongs Music Video Shows combine 10 catchy kid’s songs, a simple story line, a talented cast of singing & dancing kids and all the things kids love, like animals! The result? Shows that kids interact with and watch, over and over again! Kidsongs are favorites of the preschool through elementary school set and the winner of 5 Parents Choice Awards. Join in the Sing Along Fun! "Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood" on PBS Kids This animated preschool series features Daniel, a shy but brave 4-year-old tiger who lives in the Neighborhood of Make Believe. With help from his neighbors, family and friends - O the Owl, Prince Wednesday, Katerina Kittycat, and Miss Elaina – Daniel has fun while learning the key skills necessary for school and life. Next month Sony Wonder will inaugurate its Nick Jr. series with episodes of "Allegra's Window," "Gullah Gullah Island" and "Eureeka's Castle." In August, there will be Nickelodeon's "Tales From the Whoop: Hot Rod Brown, Class Clown," starring Whoopi Goldberg. Barney's 20th Birthday National Purple Bus Tour: The 20-city nationwide tour is Barney's way of giving back to all the children that have loved him for so many years. At each three-day stop, Barney, will visit children at local Children's Miracle Network hospitals where Barney will perform a birthday Sing-Along, take pictures and donate toys and DVDs to the hospital. To coincide with Barney's latest DVD release, Barney will embark on a 20-city national Purple Bus Tour, sponsored by JAKKS Pacific and in partnership with Toys "R" Us and Children's Miracle Network (CMN). In addition, JAKKS Pacific brings music, friendship, and loads of fun to their new Barney product line that includes feature plush, preschool musical instruments, a musical cell phone, lap top and push & go vehicles. On the second and third day of each local stop, Barney will host a meet-and-greet birthday party at Toys "R" Us stores. Children will have the opportunity to present Barney with a super-dee-duper birthday card that they design and create right at the Toys "R" Us store! Season 9 of Barney & Friends The ninth season of the television show Barney & Friends aired on PBS Kids, Sprout and Time Warner Cable Kids (USA), Treehouse TV (Canada), Discovery Kids (Latin America), Cartoonito (United Kingdom and Italy), etc. Season 9 of Barney & Friends featured the big purple Tyrannosaurus rex, Barney, and his dino friends - BJ and Baby Bop, and ten kids cast in 2004-2005, Alyssa Franks (played by Stacy), Emilio Mazur (played by David), Julia Nicholson (played by Laura), Hunter Pecunia (played by Rachel), Daven Wilson (played by Jackson), Grayson Lee Vanover (played by Nick), Riley Morrison (played by Miguel), Kayla S. Levels (played by Whitney), Makayla Crawford (played by Kami), Caryln Hinojosa (played by Anna). Look for other Barney videos and DVDs in 2003, 2004 and 2005 from HIT Entertainment and new Barney DVDs, books, music albums and other Season 9 Barney merchandise. This fall of 2014, watch the ninth season of Barney on your local television stations and BRAND NEW Barney, BJ and Baby Bop plush toys and the mini plush toys of the kids of Season 9 (David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna), they are cute and cuddly. The newest Barney book "Season 9 of Barney & Friends" is based on the episodes the ninth season of the television series in 2004-2005 available at other retail stores, including Target, Walmart, Barnes & Noble, Kmart, Meijer, Toys "R" Us, Amazon. Season 11 of Barney & Friends ' Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff in the eleventh season of Barney & Friends in 2007. Season 11 has aired on PBS Kids in September 2007 and on Sprout in October 2011 and on Time Warner Cable Kids in September 2011. The eleventh season featured Barney, the 200-million year old purple Tyrannosaurus rex, and his dino friends - Baby Bop, BJ and cousin Riff (the newest dino since 2006), and twenty cast of kids - Reese Wilson (played by Ryan), Victoria Lennox (played by Tracy), Emilio Mazur (played by David), Julia Nicholson (played by Laura), Kelly Eichenholz (played by Melanie), Hunter Pecunia (played by Rachel), Laikyn Garcia (played by Eva), Lacy Cavalier (played by Megan), Nathaniel Quijano (played by Victor), Molly Wilson (played by Amy), Preston Falconer (played by Nathan), Brenna Demerson (played by Olivia), Hunter Knoche (played by Tyler), Jeremy Becerra (played by Marcos), Kathryn Yee-Young (played by Mei), Halle Tomlinson (played by Sofia), Ariek Sanders (played by Tori), Luxy Banner (played by Lily), Lexi ten Napel (played by Myra), Keeton Noah (played by Noah). Don't miss Barney in Season 11 on television and on DVD from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and HIT Entertainment in 2007-2008, and look for other Barney DVDs, music albums, books, toys and other Barney merchandise. In August 2014, the BRAND NEW Barney music album "Season 11" was re-recorded on a music CD and released to stores and for digital download on iTunes, Amazon and Google Play. Coming in September, The exclusive launch of Season 11 Barney toys - selection of plush featuring the star of the eleventh season, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff, and the twenty children, Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah, from JAKKS Pacific, exclusively at Toys "R" Us, Target, Walmart, Kmart, Meijer and Amazon, and a new Barney book title "Season 11" released in stores - Barnes & Noble, Amazon, Walmart, Target, Meijer, Kmart and other major retail chains. ''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood' Adds Retail Partners ' Toys "R" Us to offer expanded range of products; Target, Kmart, Barnes & Noble and Amazon add merchandise. "It's a grr-rific day in the neighborhood…!" The exclusive launch of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood toys at Toys "R" Us stores nationwide and online at Toysrus.com for the 2013 holiday season was incredibly popular, prompting the nation's leading dedicated toy retailer to offer an expanded range of toys later this year, led by master toy licensee, JAKKS Pacific. And, on the strength of the initial program with Toys "R" Us, the assortment will broaden into additional categories -- from books to costumes and more – as well as into other major retail chains, including Target, Kmart and Barnes & Noble. The property’s retail triumphs echo the success of the hit TV series from The Fred Rogers Company. ''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood ''which airs daily on PBS KIDS, has been a top-10 rated show across all kid’s TV ages 2-5, since its launch in September 2012. Season-to-date, the series has been one of the network’s top three shows with Moms every month, according to Nielsen's NTI NPower research*. In addition, ''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood is the #1 PBS program streamed online, with over 40 million streams per month to mobile devices, more than twice the average for a preschool show. "We’re very excited about the truly amazing response we’ve received from fans all across the country after debuting the Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood line-up at Toys "R" Us," said Samantha Freeman, Co-Founder and Executive Producer, Out of the Blue Enterprises, the licensing agency for the brand. "Our partners did an incredible job of creating products that beautifully convey the essence of the property and its characters, and provide a solid foundation on which to further grow the brand this year and for many more to come." A host of additional leading national retailers will also introduce licensed product in 2014, including Kmart and Target with a selection of merchandise; Barnes & Noble with a full line of books from master publishing partner Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing under its Simon Spotlight imprint; Amazon with a range of goods; as well as the introduction of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood product to Canadian retailers for the first time. This year also marks the introduction of costumes from Disguise; an expanded range of toys from JAKKS Pacific; more offerings from University Games, including a Colorforms Deluxe Playset, plus puzzles and additional games; and new Simon Spotlight book titles. More new categories and licensees will be announced soon. Among the newest of the merchandise introductions are five book titles featuring a range of different formats from Simon Spotlight that hit shelves in January 2014. By popular demand, additional books will release this summer and next fall. The new books will focus on "first experiences" for young children and include "Daniel Goes Potty," to feature a flush button, as well as "Daniel Goes to the Doctor." These and other titles in the expanding book line are based on episodes from the award-winning TV show. The animated TV series has garnered a number of prestigious awards, including the 2013 Kidscreen Award for Best Animated Series in the Preschool Category. Other honors include: 2013 Parents’ Choice Silver Award; 2013 Television Critics Association Award nomination for Outstanding Achievement in Youth Programming; 2013 Cynopsis: Kids! Imagination Award for Preschool Series and Honorable Mention for Educational App and Marketing Campaign for TV series; and, most recently, a 2014 Parent’s Choice Silver Award and 2014 Prix Jeunesse International Selection. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood was created by some of today’s preeminent innovators of quality children’s media. Creator Angela Santomero, from lead production partner Out of the Blue Enterprises, is co-executive producer, along with Kevin Morrison of The Fred Rogers Company and Vince Commisso of the award-winning animation studio, 9 Story Entertainment. Each episode showcases two engaging stories starring 4-year-old Daniel Tiger and his best friends, who invite young viewers to come with them on fun adventures as they explore the colorful Neighborhood of Make-Believe. The innovative use of irresistible musical strategies reinforces the unique theme of every show, so that preschoolers and parents will want to sing along and incorporate them into their daily lives. This toy list includes all delayed & released toys from Fisher-Price (counting Nickelodeon toys from Mattel) & Tyco Preschool (not counting Biscuit, Thomas and Friends toys & Sesame Street toys), in no particular order. Tyco Preschool & Fisher-Price are subsdiaries of Mattel: Characters made so far: * Sesame Street (1995-2011; not shown) * Rugrats (1993-2003, 2006-2007) * Blue's Clues (1998-2012) * The Rugrats Movie (1998-2002) * Winnie the Pooh (1996-present) * Mickey Mouse and Friends (1988-present) * The Magic World of Larry (1997-2008) * CatDog (1999-2001) * PB&J Otter (1999-2001) * Little Bear (1999-2003) * VeggieTales (2000-2003) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1999-2002) * Dragon Tales (2002-2004) * Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy (2000-2004-2006, 2008-present, not shown) * Between the Lions (2000-2002) * Franklin (2000-2002; will be available again in 2012-present under "Franklin and Friends") * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2000-2002) * Rolie Polie Olie (2000-2003) * The Phred on Your Head Show (2000-2002) * Noggin (2000-2002, 2004-2008) * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000-2002) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-2004, 2005-2007, 2012-present as part of Imaginext) * The Wild Thornberrys (2000-2002) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2004) * Hey Arnold! (1999-2003) * Wimzie's House (2000-2002) * Arthur (2001-2003, 2005-2007, 2010-present) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2001-2002, 2005-2008, 2009-2012) * Elliot Moose (2001-2002) * As Told By Ginger (2001-2003) * Pelswick (2001-2002) * The URL with Phred Show (2001-2002) * Rocket Power (2001-2002) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2001-2004) * Little Bill (2001-2004) * Caillou (2001-2005; Irwin Toy is secondary toy license) * Dora the Explorer (2002-present) * Disney Baby (2002-2009; 2012-present) * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002-2003) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2002-2004) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2002-2005; only consists of over 35 toys/assortments) * Oswald (2002-2004) * Barney and Friends (2002-2007) * Fimbles/The Roly Mo Show! (2003-2005) * My First Princess (2003-2004) * Care Bears (2003-2006) * Seven Little Monsters (2003-2004) * Blue's Room (2004-2008) * JoJo's Circus (2004-2006) * All Grown Up! (2005-2007) * The Fairly OddParents! (2005-2008) * LazyTown (2005-2008) * Charlie and Lola (2005-2008) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2005-2008) * The Koala Brothers (2005-2007) * Krypto the Superdog (2006-2008) * Go, Diego, Go! (2006-2011) * The Backyardigans (2006-2010) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) * My Little Pony (2006-2009) * Higglytown Heroes (2007-2008) * Little Einsteins (2007-2012) * It's a Big Big World (2007-2008) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2008-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2008-2011) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2008-2010) * Bunnytown (2008-2010) * The Wonder Pets! (2008-2012) * Raggs (2008-2009) * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman (2008-2010) * Toopy and Binoo (2008-2010) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2009-2010) * The Mr. Men Show (2008-2010) * Frances (2009-present) * Thomas and Friends (2009-present; not shown) * WordGirl (2009-present in UK; 2010-present in US) * Curious George (2010-present) * Guess with Jess (2010-present) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011-present) * The Penguins of Madagascar (2011-2012; now known as "'''World of Madagascar") * Octonauts (2011-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Jungle Junction (2011-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Sid the Science Kid (2011-present) * Jake & the Never Land Pirates (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Team Umizoomi (2012-present) * Peppa Pig (2012-present) * Bob the Builder (2012-present) * The Wiggles (2012-present) * Minnie's Bow-tique (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Poppy Cat (2012-present) * Justin Time (2012-present) * Mike the Knight (2013-present) * Super WHY! (2012-present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2012-present) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Chloe's Closet (2012-present) * Big Time Rush (2012-present) * Big Nate (2012-present) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2012-present) * Angry Birds (2012-present) * Feline Fever! The GAME (2012-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2012-present; only show from Cartoon Network to be marketed by Fisher-Price) * Rise of the Guardians (2012-present) * Shrek (2012-present) * Gaspard and Lisa (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Tree Fu Tom (2013-present) * Peter Rabbit (2013-present) * Lalaloopsy (2013-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2013-present) * Monsters University (2013-present) * Turbo (2013-present) * The Chica Show (2013-present; marketed under Sprout) * Doc McStuffins (2013-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Sofia the First (2013-present; maerked under Disney Junior) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * PAW Patrol (2013-present; marketed under Nick Jr.) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013-present) * Free Birds (2013-present) * The Nut Job (2014-present) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014-present) * Rio 2 (2014-present) * Peg + Cat (2014-present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-present; marketed under Disney Junior) * Zou (2014-present) * Zack & Quack (2014-present; marketed under Nick Jr.) Delayed toys: This section includes toys planned to be released at the Toy Fair, but was delayed until further notice. This also counts toys from catalogs that were never released. The following are: * More Walk & Wag Friends (Dodger (from Oliver and Company), Bruno (from Cinderella), & Copper (from The Fox & the Hound); Mickey Mouse and Friends; planned for release in 2002, but were not released) * Laura Carrot Bedtime Friend (VeggieTales; planned for release in 2002, but delayed after Fisher-Price lost the rights to do VeggieTales toys) * Goodnight Bob Bedtime Friend (VeggieTales; planned for release in 2002, but delayed because of the same reason as the Laura version) * SpongeBob's Fry Cook Kitchen (SpongeBob SquarePants; planned for release in 2006, but wasn't released) * Sailor Talking Mixer SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants; planned for 2006, but delayed because it had to do with throwing profanity into a toy) Throughout the year, Barnes & Noble hosts more than 25,000 Storytimes — opportunities for children and their parents to hear new and old favorite picture books read by a bookseller, author or illustrator. A key element of our store programming, Storytimes are a Barnes & Noble tradition that help promote reading and literacy and bring thousands of families together for laughs and smiles. And now with NOOK, many stores are holding NOOK Storytimes, educating parents and children alike on the joys and ease of digital reading. Additionally, our Costume Character Visits provide opportunities for children to meet their favorite characters from the world of books. Last year, about 1,000 costumed characters visited our stores and also brought the adventure outside our walls to local schools and hospitals where they continued to delight children. Curious George, Clifford, Madeline, Arthur, Biscuit, The Cat in the Hat, Corduroy, Froggy, Little Critter, Little Nut Brown Hare, Maisy, Miffy, Cookie Mouse, Peter Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh and Spot the Dog are just some of the popular characters that help spark children’s imaginations at Barnes & Noble. HIT Entertainment '''is the home of classic children's entertainment properties such as Angelina Ballerina, Barney, Mike the Knight, Thomas the Tank Engine and many more! Now you can bring these fun-loving characters to life at your next event with engaging live performances and interactive meet & greets that are a proven HIT with kids and families across the country. The costume characters from children’s shows and movies that will take part in the Easter Egg Roll include: AbraKidabra -- Bugs Bunny -- Daffy Duck -- Finn from Adventure Time -- Jake from Adventure Time -- Abby Cadabby -– Scooby-Doo -- Arthur -- Buddy from Dinosaur Train -- The Cat in the Hat -- Clifford the Big Red Dog -- Curious George -- Daniel Tiger -- Martha from Martha Speaks – Maya – Miguel -- Princess Presto –- Sid the Science Kid -- Super WHY! -- WordGirl -- Smurf – Smurffette -- Papa Smurf -- Vexy from "The Naughties" Smurfs 2 movie -- Hackus from "The Naughties" Smurfs 2 movie -- Charlie Brown -- Snoopy -- The Racing Presidents–George -- The Racing Presidents-Tom -- The Racing Presidents-Abe -- The Racing Presidents-Teddy—The Racing Presidents-Taft -- Smokey Bear -- Woodsy Owl -- Sponge Bob -- Dora the Explorer -- Geo from Team UmiZoomi -- Milli from Team UmiZoomi -- Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates -- Sofia the First -- Domino the Great -- Captain Barnacles Bear from The Octonauts -- Lt. Kwazii Kitten from The Octonauts -- Papa Bunny -- Mama Bunny -- Junior Bunny -- Babar -- Badou -- Witzy the Duck -- Twig from the Wompkees -- Olive the Ostrich -- Miffy the Bunny -- Power Panther -- Mr. Potato Head -- Mrs. Potato Head -- Wow Wow Wubzy -- Captain Planet -- Mike the Knight -- Barney -- Talking Tom -- Talking Ben -- Pac-Man -- Little Olivia -- Clicky -- Maisy -- Nutbrown Hare -- Fairy Twinkletoes -- Minion Tim from Despicable Me 2 -- Minion Jerry from Despicable Me 2 -- Belt from The Croods -- Doki the Dog –- Washington Kastles -– Power Rangers '''Thank you to everyone who came to Kids Club Live! There are 3 shows today - 9am, 1pm and 5pm. Each show runs about 2.5 hours. During that time you'll get to enjoy a bouncy house, petting zoos - instrument and animal! Live music from local student musicians, face painting, and a performance by Barney! And many of the PBS characters you love will be there walking around. Super Why, The Cat in the Hat, Clifford and more! Meet your favorite WTTW Kids characters, get moving on the 3K family walk and 5K run, enjoy complimentary food and beverage, special activities and a summer morning packed with fun. Your registration includes an official event t-shirt, goodie bag, runner/walker number and the good feeling that you're helping to support WTTW kids programming. You'll enjoy live Main Stage concert performances by Ralph's World, performing critically acclaimed, totally enjoyable music for children and adults alike, plus the opportunity to meet, greet, hug and take photos with everyone's favorite walk-around characters, including: * The Cat in the Hat * Grover, Elmo & Cookie Monster from Sesame Street * Arthur, D.W. & Buster from Arthur * Curious George * Dog and Duck from WordWorld * Ruff Ruffman from Fetch * Sid the Science Kid * Clifford * WordGirl * Buddy from Dinosaur Train And there's more – enjoy complimentary food and beverage, giant inflatables for climbing and sliding, crafts, appearances by Martin and Chris Kratt from Wild Kratts, Miss Lori from Miss Lori's CAMPUS, children's performers from the Old Town School of Folk Music, strolling performers and much more. Visitors can enjoy three weekends of fun family entertainment during Zoo Babies. Join Barney in a Super-Dee-Duper Sing-Along on Saturday, May 4. Come see Barney dance and sing some of his most popular songs! Coming in with a "pow!" the second weekend, families are invited to see "Avengers Assemble" on Saturday, May 11. This exciting show will feature Thor, Hulk, Captain America and Iron Man! Then, on Saturday, May 18, it’s Storybook Fun with Curious George. All events will take place at the Wings of Wonder Theater at the times of 12 p.m. and 2 p.m. Barney Sing-Along Show at the Tweetsie Railroad! Get ready for a super-dee-duper time with Barney as he brings a celebration as big as your imagination. Don’t miss the opportunity to meet everyone’s favorite purple dinosaur in a special interactive sing-along. The "HIT Favorites Fun Festival" at Edaville USA This fun-filled family festival stars Barney, Bob the Builder and Angelina Ballerina, with a special appearance by Thomas the Tank Engine, and takes place at Edaville USA in Carver, MA. Families will enjoy spectacular stage performances; Barney performs with super-dee-duper singing and dancing, Bob the Builder gets kids up and interacting as he takes to the stage with a 20-minute performance, Angelina Ballerina dances along to a storybook reading, and Thomas the Tank Engine is nearby to take families for a ride. Plus, children will have a chance to meet, shake hands and get photos taken with their favorite characters! The HIT Favorites Fun Festival includes many more hands-on activities for kids, as well as all the exciting amusement rides featured at Edaville USA. Other 2015 silly sounds in my voice recorder: *Bedtime with Barney *Connecticut Public Television's 50th Anniversary Gala *CPTV *Una Tarde con Barney y sus Amigos *El Pequeno Gran Club - El Concierto en Vivo *Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo *Barney's Space Adventures *Talking Garfields *Kidz Bop 26 *Well, that's not a Christmas *Jim Along Josie *Italy *Policeman *4th of July *Happy Valentine's Day *Happy Polliwog Day *Rutabaga *Sports Day *Bowling *Grocer *Cafeteria Lady *Illinois *Sundae *Prune Cookies *Lizard Hat *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse "Disney Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun" 2005 DVD re-release Sing, dance, and play along with your favorite Disney songs! It's easy as you read the on-screen lyrics and join your favorite characters in memorable musical moments at the Happiest Place on Earth! Join Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and all your favorite Disney characters for a day of songs, parades, fun, and thrilling rides at the Magic Kingdom. Start off on Main Street, then get ready to explore Adventureland, Tomorrowland, Frontierland, New Orleans Square, and Fantasyland, home of the happiest cruise on earth: "It's a Small World." You'll love this musical, magical visit to Walt Disney's beloved park where the whole family can sing, laugh, play, and wish upon a star! Celebrate a "My Disneyland Birthday Party" with Mickey and Minnie! Searching for a magical way to enjoy your big day? Make plans for a "My Disneyland Birthday Party" at Disneyland Park's Plaza Inn! Join your host, Pat E. Cake, for a happy, fun-filled celebration featuring music, merriment, laughter and cake decorating — with a special appearance by Mickey and Minnie Mouse. All Guests receive a party hat, souvenir sipper cup, mini birthday cake, icing and cake toppings.